


Age Appropriate

by FleetofShippyShips



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Children's Brooms, Established Relationship, Fluff, HP: EWE, M/M, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 21:44:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11700462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetofShippyShips/pseuds/FleetofShippyShips
Summary: Teddy receives more kiddie brooms than he could ever need for his birthday. Draco doesn't pay that any mind, until Harry shows up on his doorstep the next day with two of them.





	Age Appropriate

It was a very irate Draco Malfoy that entered the second sitting room of Malfoy Manor early one morning in April. That didn’t put Harry off in the slightest, apparently. He was on his feet, leaping from his chair with blatant disregard for the teacup in one hand.

Perhaps Draco had kept him waiting longer than was kind. But just because he’d taken the risk of dating him, with all their respective and shared baggage, with all the public outrage, didn’t mean he was going to act the lovesick fool around the idiot. Any glimpse of encouragement and the over-emotional git was likely to make some unwise declaration in front of the gaggle of reporters that followed him everywhere.

And Draco was likely to make a similarly unwise and undignified declaration in response.

He could do without that public embarrassment.

Jarly popped in and vanished the spilled tea, bowing and ignoring Harry’s apologies. Draco just shook his head and waited until the house elf popped away, before raising an eyebrow and looking over Harry.

“You saw me only yesterday and now you’re barging in here and spilling tea,” he said slowly, ignoring the pleasant feeling spreading through him at the knowledge that Harry wanted to see him again so soon. It wouldn’t do to put all his cards on the table so soon. “Explain yourself.”

Harry turned around and picked up a bundle lying beside his chair. Unwrapping it, he held out the items with that ridiculous, endearing grin of his. Too wide, too many teeth, eyes alight. A grin full of laughter, and one that Draco was still shocked he was able to prompt every time he did so.

“It was Teddy’s birthday yesterday,” Harry said, fairly bouncing on the balls of his feet.

Draco raised that eyebrow a little higher. “I’m aware. I was there, if you recall.”

“So you are also aware that he got many more kiddie brooms than he could possibly need.”

Draco dropped his gaze to the brooms in Harry’s hands again. He wanted to play ignorant towards Harry’s intentions and torment him that way, but he couldn’t quite block his more natural reaction.

“You are mad, Potter.”

Harry’s grin only widened. “Don’t tell me you’re not tempted!”

Scoffing, Draco took one of the brooms. Designed for a child, it was tiny. Ridiculous. Utterly mad.

“I should have you committed.”

With a laugh, Harry leaned forward until Draco could smell his cologne and wished he’d visited for a more age appropriate reason.

“Come on, look at the size of your house,” he said. “Don’t tell me you never wanted to fly around inside it when you were a kid.”

Draco shook his head. “I did, actually, and it drove the house elves, and my mother, mad.”

Harry leaned back, his expression tightening. “Not your father?”

“Boys will be boys,” Draco said with a shrug. “It helped that he was not attached to any of the vases, or cabinets, or other priceless family heirlooms I destroyed in my initial flights. I think it amused him more than anything.”

Harry’s expression split into a blinding grin again. “Draco the terror? Wouldn’t have thought you had it in you.”

Draco snorted and crossed the room. His misgivings were already fading. Harry was just too infectious with his excitement about things. It was how he’d managed to get Draco to forgo all the reasons they were doomed and actually take a risk with the git.

The fact he hadn’t yet rubbed their success in Draco’s face helped soothe being so very, very wrong about that.

“After all the shit I did in school, all those pranks, you really think I was a model child at home?” he tossed over his shoulder.

“I’m wounded,” Harry said, following him and clutching his chest. “I thought that was all for me!”

Draco snorted again. “You would.”

Harry jostled him as they entered the main foyer. Draco knew he’d regret this, but it did sound ridiculous in all the right ways. And Harry was still grinning that grin that Draco liked a little too much.

“And are you attached to all the various heirlooms and expensive items in this house?”

Looking around, Draco shrugged. He still wasn’t sure why he’d continued to live there after the war. Probably just stubbornness. An inability to give in and be chased from his childhood home by all that had happened there during the war.

“I doubt we’re even going to get off the ground.”

Harry laughed and swung a leg over his broom. With the broom so comically short, he looked ridiculous, and Draco couldn’t help but point and laugh.

“You can’t fly that,” he said between unattractive guffaws of laughter.

Harry’s back straightened, and he shot Draco a challenging look as he let his weight rest on the broom.

Miraculously, as he lifted his legs, it hovered…about half a metre from the ground.

Harry lifted his head and tried to look dignified as he descended until his knees almost scraped the ground.

“Very dashing,” Draco said, stepping closer.

“Do I have you weak at the knees?” Harry asked, as Draco leaned closer.

Draco looked down with a smirk. “It’s not my knees we should worry about. How many years has it been since you suffered carpet burn?”

Harry’s left eyebrow twitched.

Draco laughed. “How many days?”

“Sod off, Teddy is a nightmare to keep up with! I don’t know how you manage to keep him so calm and interested in sitting still when you babysit him!”

Still laughing, Draco couldn’t help but give Harry a push. He wobbled and almost fell off, but managed to maintain his seat, and look horribly smug for it.

“I bet you can’t fly yours,” he said.

Draco bristled. Even years since their rivalry had ended, he could not resist the urge to prove Harry wrong, no matter what it was about.

Without further ado, he swung a leg over his own tiny broom.

Harry broke out in laughter so strong he fell sideways off his broom, which rose to a metre from the ground, once freed from his weight.

Draco peered down at him. “I have longer legs than you, of course they touch the ground. Don’t be an arse.”

That did nothing to stop the laughter. Draco was tempted to try and kick the git when instead, a hand shot up with no warning and pulled him from his broom.

Sprawled over a still laughing Harry, Draco shook his head. “You are a child.”

“Maybe I was wrong about the brooms,” Harry admitted, looking up at him with an unashamed expression.

Draco shifted to his knees and looked over at the brooms, still hovering at a metre above the ground.

“We could always work some charms into them, you know,” he said, knowing he’d regret every word.

Harry’s laughter died in an instant.

***several hours later***

“Well,” Harry said, rubbing the back of his neck, “at least you can fill the manor with furniture you actually like now?”

Draco picked a few more splinters of wood from the idiot’s hair.

“We need charms to make them easier to control,” he said lightly, pretending that Harry’s answering grin didn’t warm him down to his very bones.

The furniture could be replaced, and some of those paintings deserved it. The memory of their mad, chaotic adventure through the house on barely functioning, heavily modified, children’s brooms was better than he could have imagined.

Even knowing he’d regret every word, he couldn’t quite help himself.

“Maybe we should take the ancient flying carpet we have gathering dust in the attic for a test run, now that we’ve cleared the house of most of the obstacles in it,” he suggested. Harry had seemed so enamoured when he’d made Draco watch that strange children’s film with he and Teddy last month.

Harry turned to him with wide eyes. He looked ridiculous, and Draco loved every facet of his expression.

“You have an actual flying carpet?”


End file.
